During operation of an electronic device, active electronic components in the electronic device can produce heat. An electronic device can include a cooling mechanism to cool the heat producing components. The cooling mechanism can include a passive cooling mechanism such as a heat sink that can be attached to a heat producing component. In some examples, the cooling mechanism can include an airflow generator, such as a fan, to generate cooling airflow to assist in cooling the active electronic components.